


Happy Early Valentine's!

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: Two Valentine's, two Jelous Doctors.This is pure fluffy fluff.





	Happy Early Valentine's!

"Roses are Red  
Violets are blue.  
You're the cutest Doctor.  
And I'm in love with you.  
-Secret Admirer. "

Angela just stared at the small pink card she had found on her desk. It was hand made with a heart on the front ringed in white fringe. She was frozen, never in her entire life had she received anything quite like it. 

Usually if someone asked for her affections it was akward, not just because she didn't care for the men who asked but also the greasy way they did it. This was thoughtful and private, although dated she found it very charming since she was about to do the exact same thing.

Angela had finally gotten the courage to let someone very special know her feelings. She knew the chances were slim it would be returned but she had to try. Whoever wrote the valentine would have to wait.

She breathed a deep nervous sigh, she was taking a huge risk with her own handmade valentine which resided heavy in her lab coat pocket. She placed the valentine she received in her other pocket and headed down to Moira's office. 

\-------

Moira had been sweating all morning, unable to sleep. Currently she was pacing her quarters. She had finally got up the nerve to leave a valentine on Angela's desk the night before. Would she laugh at it? Moira groaned. "So stupid" she said out loud. Her coffee mug shook in her hand splashing on her shoe. 

"Get it together woman." She breathed out slowly as she walked out the door. She wasn't sure if the younger doctor would appreciate the gesture, she wasn't even sure if she would consider her, she had seen her reject so many male co-workers and soldiers it had to be a clear sign. 

Taking a deep breath Moira pushed her way into her office. She flopped down into her all too familiar desk chair, about to set her coffee down in the usual spot only to see the space occupied by a small purple envelope. Moira sat up straight and looked around, she was alone.

"Curious." She muttered grabbing the envelope opening with quick fingers. The cover had two bunnies nuzzling inside a heart. She held the small card her eyes going wide, she'd never in her wildest dreams would she think anyone would ever give her a Valentine. 

"What if it's from Angela." She mouthed breathlessly. No, her mind immediately decided, this was a joke or a prank. She set the card down chosing to sip her coffee instead. But, she couldn't resist for long. Her fingers gracefully opening the small card.

"One Eye is Red  
One Eye is Blue.  
I hope they see   
How much I love you.

If they do, meet me at the coffee shop in town at 7pm tonight.   
-Secret Admirer"

Moira held a hand over her mouth to suppress whatever telling nosie her body had just decided to make. She read it again, and then again. It had to be a joke she thought, but at the same time it made her giddy, what if? 

"What if?" She echoed her thoughts out loud. She places the card in her desk, burying it so no visitors to her office would spy it. She stood and started to make her way to the lab trying to compose herself. 

\---

Angela went about her morning routines, checking her equipment and handing out assignments to the lab techs. Eying each one up and down, trying to scope out if the valentine came from any of them. Each seemed as casual and relaxed as they could be, enjoying the peace before Moira finally arrived as she was running late. Angela thought of the reason why and had to rush back to her station to hide her nervous blushing. 

Soon the telltale swoosh of the lab door announced Moira's entrance. The Geneticists made her way quickly to her usual work station pulling up a big hard light screen to hide behind. Moira dragged a hard slurp on her coffee mug as a warning to stay away. 

Angela smiled at this, she knew she had her flustered. Nothing made the day go by faster than getting under her crushes skin. 

"Good Morning Dr. O'Deorian!" Angela slinked up next to the screen Moira was trying to hide behind. 

Moira grumbled. "Good Morning Dr. Zeigler."

"I noticed you were late this morning, any reason?" Angela teased.

Moira thought quickly, she also enjoyed antagonizing her crush. "Oh, I got asked on a date for Valentine's tonight."

Angela blinked. Asked on a date? I mean her card was sort of asking her out on a date. "Oh!? By whom?" Angela started to get a little concerned, but kept up her act.

"Oh, nobody you know." Moira quipped, she knew this would get the good doctors hackles up. Angela knew everyone on the base, being the primary doctor and all. She ran names through her mind like a Rolodex.

"You should definitely go." Angela recovered quickly. "I too have plans."

"Oh?" Plans!? Moira panicked, her card had no scheduled plan. What plans? Was it the coffee date? Had someone, of course someone had asked out Angela for Valentines. Moira was immediately seething in jelousy. "Brilliant." She said calmly hiding her feelings.

"It sounds like we will both have interesting an interesting Valentines day this year." Angela said with one eyebrow raised barely able to hide her own jelousy.

Moira responded with her teeth clenched. "Indeed we shall."

\---

The day carried on as close to normal as usual. Moira yelled at every mistake the lab techs made certain her wrath would hit the unknown suiter. 

Angela secretly began checking all the patient records, seeing if anyone had anything about them the usually stoic O'Deorian would be agreeable enough for her to go out on a date with. 

Moira had spent a portion of the day stalking her #1 suiter suspect. Genji. He always acted affectionately towards the Doctor, going so far as to leave her chocolates. He claimed it was out of gratitude for Angela saving his life, but Moira wasn't so sure anymore. Genji had spent most of the day training, never giving any clues to his intentions. Moira had to give up her stalking when Genji dropped in behind her asking why she was following him. The resulting screamed Gaelic curse could be heard on the other end of the base.

Angela managed to narrow it down to two people. Both still seemed unlikely, but a sudden required check up would let her find out. One was an older soldier named Susan Moore, and the other was a researcher Moira had worked with a few times named Hank McGivins. Angela was pretty much just picking people with Irish sounding names. Moore ended up being recently married and McGivins had a boyfriend. Angela realized how crazy she was being when she realized she had wasted the whole day.

The two women stole glances and quips whenever they passed until the day finally ended around 5pm, all the lab techs had taken off for their own Valentines day plans. 

\--

Angela sat at a tall table in the back of the coffee shop, a tall mocha was keeping her spirits up. The valentine said 7pm and Angela was early, having put on her favorite pair of jeans and a loose blouse, nothing too formal. She wanted this to be as casual as possible for her sake and not too seem like she was up to anything when she left the base.

Moira had been standing outside the Cafe' for nearly 10 minutes. She kept checking the valentine. Every possible negative thing that could happen ran though her mind. She figured if she was waved down by anyone she disliked she would leave immediately. She had simply left her lab coat on her desk chosing to stay in her black shirt and tie. 

Angela was mid sip when Moira walked in the door. 

She nearly spit it out. Instead she chocked it down and just stared at Moira who looked to be scanning the room. 

Moira turned her eyes towards Angela, locking on to the two blue eyes beaming from the back of the Cafe'. Her breath hitched as she pulled out the valentine holding it up for Angela to see.

Angela saw the Valentine, she reached into her own pocket pulling out hers. She held it up, her cheeks involuntarily turning beat red as smile gracefully spread across her face.

Moira couldn't supress her smile and blush as all her concerns melted away as she quickly made her way to the table where her Valentine was waiting.


End file.
